nwcommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
VetroG
______________________________________________________________________________________________ Summary VetroG is a Fat North American player. He is very well known in both the North American and European Community for hacking. He's not won many tournaments and leagues while he has played. He's considered one of the best hackers and liars to ever touch the North American side. VetroG joined the Napoleonic Wars Community in 2015 (even has to lie about what year, LUL). Althought he's a newer player to the game he has proved himself earning a .01 All-Time Melee Rating and his last current melee score was -10 Community Names - VetroG, Vetro, Viper, SoaR, Fatboy, HacktroG Country - United States Of America Age - 17 Status - Literally on this game everyday lmaooo Hours Played - 4,000 (Seriously doubt this one, LOL x2) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Quotes "He's literally trash" - Superb*Pedro "Vetro, you are a garbage can" - NickCole "Someone who is easy to beat" - DanTheChef "You will never be All-Star worthy" - Wastee "I'm having Vetro's hacking flashbacks" - James "He's gonna eat you" - Yoshie "I'm part of the Hackpacks" - James "Someone I always beat" - Suns "One of the worst players" - MATT "The flash more like King Kong"- Maple ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Regiments & Groupfighting Teams' Pontifcial Swiss Guard - Muskiter Nr.8 Leib Grenadiers - Fusilier 6te Schlesische Landwehr Infanterie - Korpral (DUDE?!?! you can't even spell the rank right) 3e Voltigures de la Garde Impérial - Soldat de Deuxieme 21e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Sergent 63e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Soldat de Prémier 24e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Eleve Sous Officer 4e Régiment de Garde Impérial - Caporal Fourrier Prémier 26e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Caporal Fourrier Prémier 15e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Caporal Fourrier Prémier 34e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne - Garde 30th Regiment Of Foot - Regular 91st Regiment Of Foot 'Argyllshire Highlanders' - Private _________________________________________________________ Invalids Groupfighting Team - Owner (Shit, had like 1 GF pretty sure they lost it too.) Bootylicous Groupfighting Team - Member Wolfpack Groupfighting Team - Member (Lol literally for wpc, this kid quit after he took a fat L) USA NWWC Groupfighting Team - Member (LOL he joined this after all the good players left.) Fruit Fighters Groupfighting Team - Member (gf teans have literally NEVER existed in NA, this shit did 2-3 gfs max and the whole community was apart of it.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Tournaments & Leagues' All-Time North American Player - Mount & Blade Warband: Napoleonic Wars _________________________________________________________ NANWL Season 4 Champion - Ponificial Swiss Guard (x1) (LIE) NANWL Season 5 Champion - 63e Régiment d'Infanterie de Ligne (x1) (OMEGA LUL) NANWL Season 8 Champion - 6te Schlesische Landwehr Infanterie (x1) NANWL Season 7 - 4e Régiment de Garde Impérial (x2) (This isn't a tournament win retard, you literally just participated, this isn't P.E. however, I doubt you really got any participation awards in that....) NAPL Season 3 Champion - Leib Grenadiers (x1) (BIGGEST L I E u got bullied out) _________________________________________________________ Matts Duel Tournament Champion (x1) Matts Duel Tournament Champion (x1) Matts Duel Tournament Championship (x2) Toucans Duel Tournament (x3)